


Breaking in a New Normal

by ShyOwl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BAMF Luke Skywalker, Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Din Djarin is a Luke SIMP, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, Luke Skywalker is Mandalorian Bait, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Paz is a good bro, Possessive Behavior, Protective Din Djarin, Sexual Tension, Smitten Din Djarin, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: In which Luke is Mandalorian bait and Din is thirsting.And he is not the only one.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 49
Kudos: 606





	Breaking in a New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic-gift for the fantastic drooliesblog on Tumblr: https://drooliesblog.tumblr.com if you have not seen her amazing art (so much Dinluke) you need to go check her out PRONTO. It is through random chats that this ridiculous need to talk about Luke being Mandalorian bait came into being lol
> 
> Story PSA: This is stupidity, this is crack, only a sliver of angst cause jealousy, talks of threesome, probably could've been rated T but just wanted to be safe (cause Paz and Boba...and Din), mention of sex, fights, dudes being bros, eyeing respectfully in the language of lust, idiots in love, sorta written as snippets, memes

-o-

“I’ll be honest,” Paz started, his voice full of appreciation. “I’m beginning to wonder if there was a bit more sexual tension in the war that we’ve been led to believe.”

“Mhm.” Din hummed back absentmindedly.

Paz tilted his head, “Just to confirm…we’re supposed to hate Jedi, right?”

“Supposedly.” 

“And not want to make babies with them.”

“Nope.”

“Or at the least break a bed with them.”

“Probably was frowned upon.”

“Then why the hell are they like _that_?”

 _That_ happened to be Luke Skywalker, currently the only known Jedi in the galaxy and presently half-naked man gleaming sweat under Naboo’s humid summer, who smiled down at all the children running around his feet for attention. He had forgo his usual robe top for a bit to cool off from training which showed off his toned body that was slathered with scars. At the children’s plea, he used his magic ability to hover a massive boulder in the air and then, with a clench of his fingers, crushed it into powder. Luke grinned brightly in victory.

Paz and Din both sighed in painful despair and pathetic affection.

“There is no way someone is not going to demand combat with him.” Paz warned after a few moments to watch the man. “There hasn’t been a tournament for someone’s hand in about five hundred years but you may be looking at one”

“Unfortunately.” Din pinched out.

“I’ll be joining it if it does happen. Just to let you know.” Paz noted nonchalantly.

“At this point I think even Fett would consider it.”

“In a very attractive and unfortunate twist of fate, I think Skywalker will kick all of our asses.”

“He would.”

They both sighed again.

“So, it’ll probably be more of a competition on who can win him over via courting.”

“Mandalorians really do not need another civil war.” Din reminded.

“Well, unless he gets married ASAP, I fear that is going to be unavoidable.”

“Hmm,” Din agreed.

Both of them tilted their head, groaning, when Luke leaned against his knees, speaking over the kids, and the pants he wore did something amazing to his already tempting backside.

“His ass is going to start a fucking war, Djarin.” Paz muttered, miserable.

“Yes.”

“I’m _dying_ , Djarin.”

“I may be as well.” Din’s eyes remained locked on the man. “Gods.”

“He’s so pretty it’s stupid.” It didn’t sound like he was complaining but he felt close enough to it. “It’s making me feel stupid.”

“Mhm.”

“How does one even court a Jedi?’

“I’ve been looking into that. I haven’t be able to find any history on it.” Din’s fingers unconsciously stroked over his blaster, needing to touch something since he couldn’t get close to Luke. 

“Mandalorian way it is.”

Din hummed back in agreement. 

“We going to go after everyone else first and save each other for last?”

“Seems respectable since we’re from the Tribe.” Din pressed his side against the wall, “I figure we could get enough taken out between the two of us.”

“Maybe three of us. Fett is always interest in a blood-bath, though he may not want the prize for marriage.” Paz grinned under his mask. “Maybe we can share him.”

“How long will that last?”

“I’m sure we could figure out something for a few months. The sex would be fantastic. You and I haven’t done anything in a good while.”

“Yeah…”

“He’d be pretty in between us.”

“Pretty would be an understatement.”

“It’s called spit-roast, right?”

Din turned and looked at his friend, “Why are you asking me that?” He snorted. “That sounds degrading for him.”

“Still would be attractive.” Paz chuckled. 

“True.” There was no point in denying that.

Paz then sighed, “Shame he likes _you_ so much.”

Din huffed out a chuckle, “Doesn’t mean he wants to marry me.”

“If we’re going by Mandalorian standards it does. You’re so fucking lucky.”

Din looked out to Luke again. He watched as the gold hair caught the sunlight, as his blue eyes practically twinkled, and his smile made Din’s insides feel warmed and soft. He watched with open hunger as the Jedi slipped his robes back in place, wiping his brow, and stretched his back in a motion that could only be described as seductive. His voice was soft as he talked to the children, reaching down to pick Din’s own son up to help him keep up with everyone else. When Luke caught Din staring, he provided a bashful smile and wave.

Din just let out another miserable sigh.

-o-

The first time Din saw the Jedi as Luke Skywalker he nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

It was like a scene from a god-awful romance holo he had read in terrible boredom when he was stuck in hyperspace for sixty-hours with a carbon-frozen bounty and nothing else to do but sleep and re-count all his weapons. The bounty had it in their possession and Din, younger at the time and with little respect for a bounty’s privacy, had read through it.

He had been very, _very_ bored. That was the only excuse he had.

One of the romantic leads found the other in a seductive but beautiful (though creepily invasive) position in taking a bath in a lake. The author had gone into detail at how stunning the other was, surrounded by shimmering water, doused in moonlight, with bare skin in open view, back arched (in a weird way, who bathes like that? Din had wondered) as they enjoyed, apparently, being naked alone.

Luke had not been naked. It was during the day. It had not been a private moment, necessarily. He had what looked to be (too tight and too small) black microgarments that acted as shorts as he taught some cute foundlings to swim in a lake on his school’s premises. Of course, one could only catch a glimpse of these because he was in such a shallow area that the water hovered, practically cupped, his well-formed backside.

He was laughing, unaware of eyes on him, and he was glistening with water. He ran a hand through his hair and did a shake to get some droplets off, and everything and moved weirdly slow for Din.

In the story, the (gross) snooping love-interest started to spew some internal poetic nonsense on the person they were spying on.

Din walked into a tree.

His shame in this was public, but not alone. As, after a few conversations with the Jedi, it was agreed that any members of Din’s Tribe, along with any other Mandalorians who needed a home as the whole ruler thing was resolved, were welcomed to make a roost on Luke’s school property. So at least fifteen other Mandalorians witnessed the exact same thing Din did.

Paz, ever blunt, coughed, and muttered, “I am going to take this image with me every night and to my grave.”

Some other Mandalorian made a broken noise and turned to Djarin, “You haven’t slept with him yet?”

Din was still dealing with the ringing in his ears and the aftershock image of that body dripping wet.

Completely unaware of the impact he just had on the group of warriors, Luke came up to them, beaming as the little ones danced around his legs, hiding behind him to eye the intruders. “Everyone, these are the people I told you were moving by us.”

One made grabby hands for Luke who happily picked her up, perching her on his hip. She began to suck her thumb as she looked at the group. She gave them a little wiggle of her fingers close to her face, her free hand clinging to his hair. “Hi.”

Din believed one of his people fell to their knees, gripping their heart. He wouldn’t blame them, he was close to it himself. The image of a gorgeous person, who clearly knew how to fight, acting like a parent to an adopted child was painful to look at for a Mandalorian. Add in the unintentional sultry fact he was nearly naked from a swim and many had to shift their pants to hide growing issues.

Yeah, it was probably the most attractive thing any of them had ever seen.

“I’ll stay forever.” One of the younger Mandalorians whispered.

“There are gods.” Someone else agreed.

“Would it be too inappropriate to ask if I can bite his ass?” That one was promptly smacked, hard, and made to do all the heavy lifting for the move.

Din took a deep breath, doing his best to keep himself under control and act like a grateful guest like he was and not some miserable Tusken-dog in horrible lust. “Skywalker, thank you again for what you are doing for us. Your generosity will not be taken advantage of.”

“Luke.” The Jedi corrected, smiling as he just allowed the little girl, a Rodain, cling to him for comfort. “And it’s my honor. I am happy to have some neighbors. You all are welcome to stay as long as you want.”

“Luke,” he repeated and felt a tingle up and down his spine. “I…ah…thanks.”

Luke just smiled and Din felt something terribly amazing hit his stomach.

Luke…it was really a lovely name.

“Din.” He wheezed out and his vision doubled a moment when Luke repeated it with the happiest of smiles on his face.

So very, very lovely.

-o-

“If you had kept the title of Mand’alor you could’ve demanded his hand in marriage.” Bo-Katan scoffed.

Din rolled his eyes behind his helmet. “I’m not one to use a position of authority to demand marriage.”

“Didn’t say you were. Just said you could’ve.” She sounded insulted like he completely misunderstood her point.

“At least I know you won’t do that.”

She actually paused and looked thoughtful.

“ _Kryze_.” He warned.

“He’s not my type but he would do nice as a consort.” She shrugged. Not like she had a type. She seemed to love battle over anything sexual or romantic.

“You’re like thirty years older than him.”

“Closer to twenty.” She smoothly answered back.

“Don’t look a day over thirty-five.” He huffed with a layer of sarcasm but also some jealousy. She had aged very well.

“It’s the anger. It does wonder on a true Mandalorian’s skin.”

He wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not. He could never really figure out what Bo-Katan was when she wasn’t being an angry or hostile. Maybe creepy. It was better when she was scary. “I don’t think you’re his type. No matter how nice your furious skin is.”

“It would just be political. He could have all the lovers he wants. It would just look good for my status.” She dusted off something invisible from her armor. “He could have a harem for all I care.”

“It would be the first for a consort to have harem and not the king.” Din noted.

“There would probably be a line to sign up for that.” She looked over to the twins who were discussing something political…well, of sorts. Leia was saying something political as she looked ready to murder and Luke was holding her back as he played mediator. His temper remaining completely at ease in the frustrating and annoying situation. “He does well in politics.”

“He hates it.” Din warned.

“No one with brain cells actually enjoys it. But having someone with a calming affect like he does would be good at the capital.”

The man made a noise of displeasure, “He deserves better than that life.”

“Most do and they don’t get a choice.”

“I will kill to ensure he get the happy life he deserves. You will not do anything to him.”

It was silent for a moment and she turned to him, smirking, as if she won something, “He makes you act like a proper Mandalorian. At least that’s something.”

Din scoffed.

“You still need some work.”

“I’ll stay as I am, thank you.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking as displeased as he felt. “He deserves better than being used like that.”

One of her eyebrows quirked, “He’d have anything and everything he wanted. Unlike other places, we don’t need to make a baby for royal blood.” She sneered at the thought, “And he could have all the lovers he wants while also being a consort. Sounds like a win-win. Or I assume. I don’t get why anyone would want lovers over power, but whatever.”

“He’s the kind who wants to marry for love. And not be pulled even deeper into a political shit-show. He’s not involved. You’re not marrying him.”

She threw her head back and laughed harshly, “You really do have some Mandalorian in you. Good to know all that gets you going is a couple of Force-users.”

Din didn’t think she’d ever use that against him, she had the Darksaber now after all, but he still couldn’t help but let out a warning growl at the thought of either the Jedi or his child used in anyway.

Bo-Katan just laughed again and walked off.

-o-

Luke fell back to the ground with a surprised oof, looking up in awe, as the Beskar spear’s tip gentle pressed against his throat. 

“Mine.” Din panted.

Luke blushed but let out a laugh, “Yes, I yield. Your win.”

“It’s about time I won something.” Din pulled his weapon away and released relief air. “I was starting to think I never would.”

The Jedi scoffed, “You’re a lot better than you think.”

Din made a noise and reached down to help the younger man back to his feet. It surprised him to feel how strong and, yet, how light Luke was. When he was back up and close he only reached Din’s chin. Looking up, his eyes, so bright and blue, stared at Din’s visor with so much open emotion that it made something inside him tremble. 

“You pick up techniques really fast.” Luke said with playful smirk. “You are a hardworking genius.”

“Thanks.” It was something Luke told him often and it was something he appreciated. It showed Luke appreciated all aspects of him and the effort he put into training but also of how what he does was more than dumb luck.

“How did you predict I would aim high?”

“You tried it a few times. It’s been a finishing move of yours where you take my attention, and therefore my weapon, up so you can use your speed and take me down by my midsection or legs.”

“I’m becoming too predictable. I’ll need to change that if I want to keep up as your spar-partner.”

Din smiled behind his helmet. “I do not see growing bored of our fights any time soon. You best me most each time.”

“Glad I can keep it interesting.” He looked at the spear. “Could I see it?”

Din handed it over without thought.

Luke just smiled, excited as he held up the weapon. “This in incredible. You Mandalorians are artists with Beskar.”

“Only some can make it art.” Din corrected but without any heat. “It is a trade only about one in every five-hundred could do as Masters back when Mandalore thrived. Most all learn how to take care of their weapons and armor but to create them is something else.”

“I suspect so.” Luke twirled it around in a way that could only be described as beautiful. “The weight, balance, and strength of this one spear are something I have never seen before.”

It made something swell in Din’s chest.

“I thought Jedi were peacekeepers…people not fond of weapons?”

Luke laughed, “I think they could appreciate the beauty in some things like this.” He spun it again and Din swore he heard the spear hum in approval. “But regardless if they did or didn’t doesn’t matter. I do.” He tilted his head and his hair, which had grown longer over the weeks and curled at his neck, shifted, “Can you tell me about them?”

“About what?”

“I heard it mention weapons are part of your religion. Could you tell me about that?” He handed the Beskar spear back over and Din swallowed thickly.

“Yeah…I’d be happy to.”

Luke just grinned.

-o-

“They want you as Clan leader.” The Armorer informed him.

“That is a great honor…but one I am not fit for.”

“You have saved and adopted a child, returned a lost artifact to Mandalorian hands, avenged our Tribe, and found us a new home with more foundlings to protect.” 

“You are wiser, stronger, and with more experience. It makes sense you remain as our leader.”

“I was just a place-holder.” She corrected. “My place is in the forge and to speak to the souls of those ready to take on the Way. I will not be Clan leader.”

“Then Paz should. With his name he would have many loyal supporters.”

“He should be head guard. He is far too brash and in need of action to lead. You’re the one to be our leader.”

Din looked away and out of the newly built forge and into the beautiful landscape of Naboo. He still could not believe he and his people were welcomed on such a coveted planet to build a home in some of the many forests, only an hour out by speeder from the capital city. He could hear the squeals of excitement from foundlings, both Mandalorian and Jedi, as they ran around each other.

“Careful! You’re going to--” Luke’s warning cries were stopped as, without a doubt, some of the children ran into each other…again. “Oh dear…are you ok?”

“He’d make a fine spouse.” She finally spoke, bringing him back to their focus topic. “Everyone would rejoice that their leader was to marry someone like the Jedi.”

Din frowned behind his helmet, “I don’t think Jedi can marry…”

“His ancestors, maybe not…but this is a new time for both Mandalorians and Jedi. You both would bring our people into a new era..”

“I am just trying to come to terms that our people want me as the leader…thinking of marriage is a bit much.”

“Do not resist too long, Djarin, there will be many who will ask for his hand.”

Din grunted, “Yeah…I got that.”

“Don’t wait and regret it. You’re a Mandalorian but you have been in the role as prey for too long…perhaps it is now time to become the predator.” She tilted her head, gold helmet glinting. “You’re allowed to have what you want.”

Din looked back out the forgery. Out in the warm sunlight. “That would be nice…”

“Then go out there without fear.” She said as she turned her back to him to get back to work. “I will have the leader’s signet ready for you tonight.”

Din sighed and slowly nodded, “I will be back to receive it then.”

She did not say anything else but he could tell she was pleased.

Strangely enough so was he.

-o-

Din had never found himself to be a possessive or jealous person. Perhaps overprotective in regards to Grogu, but given the child was his adopted son and there was a history of him being kidnapped Din did not see that as a flaw. But he learned to let go and not hoard things selfishly in a community that relied so much on each other. He kept what he earned and everything else was put back to support the family and foundlings.

Luke was…different.

The Mandalorian did not fool himself into thinking that Din needed to hide Luke away for protection; the man was a fierce warrior and one of the strongest, if not the strongest, individuals in the galaxy. Trying to hide him, surrounded by soft and beautiful things that he deserves, just wasn’t in the stars, no matter how Din wished it. Din would sleep a lot better knowing his son and his Jedi were away from hardships and danger for the rest of their lives. But...no. It couldn't work.

He had a feeling Luke would be touched but would probably kick his ass and then throw him into a lake just by moving his fingers to prove Din was just an overprotective idiot and should not underestimate what the Jedi could do.

But that wasn’t what he was feeling either in regards to the beautiful man. He felt the need to protect Grogu and his people and friends all the time.

No, this was a feeling he had when he was six and did not want to share his toys with the other kids of the village as his mother scolded him for being possessive…it was something he thought the Watch’s training had beaten out of him.

Looking at Luke sparring with someone other than Din, it felt like all of that training was wasted. 

He just hated the sight of Luke smirking like the little feral moron he was at someone else. Din had seen that eager grin first. He experienced his wild, untamed side he had hidden when they first met on Gideon’s ship. He got to say the Jedi’s name first. 

It was stupid. It was ridiculous.

But he still tasted something soured and hateful when he watched the blonde pin someone else down, grinning at his victory.

Luke said something, probably teasing, and the man under him laughed back, and Din watched as his hands started to reach for Luke’s waist and Din snapped out, “Luke!”

Both looked up at him. “S-Sir!” The Mandalorian picked the Jedi up and off of him. He gave a respectable salute to the Clan leader “We were just training.”

Din just approached them, “I need the Jedi, if you would excuse us.”

“Yes!” The other squeaked and hurried away.

Luke watched him go and then turned to Din, raising a brow, “Really?”

He huffed, “What?”

An amused smile went on his face, “You didn’t have to scare him.”

“I am still getting used to this whole leadership thing.”

“Uh-huh.” He crossed his arms, not believing him for a second. “So, what is it you need me for?”

Shit.

He hadn’t thought that far.

“I…” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask…”

“Uh-huh?” He grinned, not giving Din any mercy.

Din twitched and his cheeks flushed. He was happy he had his helmet on. It felt as if Luke’s blue eyes could see right trough the Beskar.

“Training?” Luke guessed, finally giving him something of a break.

“Yes.” He grouched out, miserable and embarrassed.

“You or Grogu?”

“You decide.”

Luke shook his head, “Is this something you’re ready to talk about?”

Din almost felt feverish with how hard he was blushing. “No.”

“Ok.” He shrugged. “We are going to talk about it one day. You can’t keep scaring away everyone I have fun with.”

“I’m not trying to keep you from joining the Clan…I…just know how we can be. Rough and either too,” he shifted, trying to get his mouth to work properly, “touchy or too standoffish.”

“I’m learning that.” Luke said, still amused but also very patient. “And I promise I can handle it. I’m an adult.”

Din winced, “I don’t think you’re not. I’m just…”

“Possessive.” Luke finished for him and Din choked. “How you are, I don’t know and we can talk about it when you want, but I can sense it from you. Hells, I can sense it from all of you. Apparently when you guys like something you want to put a stamp on it.”

“I…we don’t want to _imprison_ you. We know you’re strong…we just…Mandalorians have lost so much and, yes, when we like someone or someone new joins we can get…” He couldn’t figure out what he was trying to say.

“You’re also competitive.”

He sighed, “That is an understatement.” They could fight, bicker, and create a competition out of anything. “Sorry.”

Luke shrugged, “I get it. You all have had a hard life so you want to keep things you enjoy close. I’m not taking it as an insult. I’m really honored to be enjoyed by you all. And I get this will probably cool down a bit once everyone is used to me being around.”

No it won’t. Not for everyone. Not for him.

Din swallowed the correction down and looked away from the Jedi.

“But let’s just remember I’m a person who can kill an army of Dark Troopers. I will be happy to throw all of you in the lake to help you remember that fact.”

“I figured.”

“Well, at least we are on the same page with that. Ok,” he stepped on the edge of one of the wooden weapons and it spun up to his hand. “Square up, big guy.”

Behind his mask Din paled, “You want to spar?”

“You asked me to pick...isn’t that what you wanted?” Luke smirked. “I think this will be a good reminder to cool down on possessive impulses.”

Din groaned as he took the weapon and fell back in ready position.

This was going to hurt.

And it was going to be attractive.

He cursed everything as Luke flew up to him and smacked him hard into the ground.

Yep. Attractive.

-o-

“Djarin.”

Din groaned internally.

“Are you seriously not going to get on your knees?” Boba scoffed. “The Jedi is _perfect_.”

“Not everyone asks for marriage without courting.”

“You haven’t even started to fucking court him?” Boba glared at him, “Why are you being so slow?”

“Why are you wanting me to marry him? He’s Jedi. Don’t you hate his kind?”

“I hate his friend Solo a lot more.” He shrugged, “Yes, it’s a shame he’s a Jedi but I’m not a blind fool. Any Mandalorian that wants sex and/or marriage would be after him. He’s strong, beautiful, kind, fantastic with kids, and has a work of art of an ass. What more would someone want?”

“We’re not talking about his ass, Fett.”

“I only mentioned it in a list of other things. Your own fault for getting so focused on it…all the time.” He snorted, “Your helmet does not hide the fact that when the little Jedi is not facing you, you are looking at that piece of art yourself.”

Din’s face burned behind the Beskar.

“Hypocrite.”

“I said not to talk about it.” Din grumbled.

“Yet you can look all you want.” Boba grumbled right back. “Lucky bastard.”

“Aren’t you with Fennec?”

“And that Cobb fellow.” He shrugged. “They agree with me. They’d ask about including the Jedi in the mix.”

Din growled.

“You too. _Jeeze_. We know you’re attractive too.” He rolled his eyes as if that was the issue. “Fennec and I just though Cobb needed a friend since he’s always the bottom. Adding a second one in seemed balanced. Jedi like that balanced shit, don’t they?”

Now Din groaned, “I don’t want to hear about your sex life, Fett.”

“Too bad. If I have to hear you sigh all pathetically over not being married, when you could be married _already_ , then you have to listen to me.”

“I hate everything.”

“Except for the little Jedi…that you won’t marry.”

“I don’t think there is a need for marriage.” Din grumbled.

“Then I think there is a need for the Jedi to join my little group in the bedroom.” He shrugged.

“No, Fett.”

“That’s not your decision.” The other Mandalorian smirked. “I bet you don’t want me to ask because he’ll say yes. You know your Jedi is frisky. He’d probably enjoy it.” He tilted his head. “My guess is you would too…you’d probably like to watch him.”

“We’re not having this discussion!” Din snapped.

Boba grinned in victory, “Cause I’m right. You have a bit of a freak in you, huh?”

“Not. Talking. Fett.” Din ground out through his teeth.

“Coward.”

Din just flipped him off.

“Demand the combat.” Boba said. “Because he’ll marry you even after beating your ass to a pulp. Just make the move or he’ll think you’re not interested and find someone else. He has a long list of suitors.” He then heaved one of his shoulders, “Guess you do as well…but I already know you’re not going to accept any marriage. You’re too enamored with the Jedi.”

The Clan leader huffed but it certainly sounded sulky to Boba’s ears. 

“You’re a disappointment.” 

“Fuck off.” Din grumbled.

Boba just laughed, “Dumbass. You know the Jedi likes you. You clearly want him. Go demand the combat.”

“I’m not going to demand anything from him.”

“Fine, be romantic and _ask_.” Boba scoffed. “Just do something or I’ll ask him to join our fun first.”

“I’ll break your neck if you do.”

Boba grinned, “Then do something to stop me.”

Din just went back to silently sulking.

-o-

Din knew he could be a little…slow with emotions. He was a man who tried not to think too much over things. It usually got in the way as he could fret and over worry. He ran on pure instincts and it usually worked better for him. Just attack and react and keep to himself for most of the time, which worked out fine for him.

So, it took him a few, unfortunately, additional weeks for it to really click.

Luke was gorgeous and he may want to not only sleep with the man but marry him too.

Desperately. 

Ok, so it was not a may…it was a horrible _need_.

If he were a lesser man he probably would’ve salivated over the Jedi when Luke took him down and pinned Din into the ground, smirking, as sweat trailed down the shape of his face. Those eyes, big and so painfully blue, still had that same shine to them…they sparkled like Din could see all the stars in the afternoon sky. His robes were popped open, some of the skin of his chest along with the scars peeked out and gave a tempting view of his collarbone and delicate neck.

And, ok, so maybe Din drooled a little…

And maybe he was seconds away from having an issue in his pants.

He gulped painfully. “You win.”

Luke laughed and made no move to pick himself off from Din’s body. “You up for another round?

“You’ve destroyed me three times already.”

“And that’s all you got?” Luke had that playful expression on his face that read as humored and hungry. And it was all directed at Din.

He released a pained breath and decided to brave his want and brought his hands to Luke’s thighs, cradling him against Din’s chest. “No…I got plenty more.”

Luke flushed red and shyly looked away.

But he didn’t move from Din.

He took a deep breath and then looked back, giving Din a smile, and a mild expression of panic, “I’m not sure I want to spar anymore.”

“Me either.”

“Do you…want to come back to my room?”

He couldn’t rasp out “yes” fast enough.

Their sex was frantic, desperate, but phenomenal. They only just barely made it into Luke’s’ room before Din had him up against the wall trying not to rip his clothes off of him.

He never asked for Din to remove his helmet and Din showed his gratitude by breaking Luke against the wall. Luke had dug his fingers into Din’s shoulders and whispered things that made the man go feral . 

Afterwards, both shaky and a mess, Luke just laughed, “Glad I asked you to come by.”

Din smiled behind his helmet. “Glad I accepted.”

They didn’t really talk about what happened but it wasn’t awkward. There wasn’t a sense of avoidance instead it was just some natural acceptance. There were bashful looks but also plenty of laughter and more moments groping in a corner that made them both feel like ridiculous teenagers.

It was after one of their hormonal moments that it hit him. Luke had wiped his mouth of the mess Din made of it, helped Din straighten up his own clothing, and said something puny. Din couldn’t for the life of him remember what was said but only that it left them both laughing at how stupid it was.

And Din knew he was head over heels in love.

-o-

The man was from an older Mandalorian Clan, a name heavy with old wealth and strength, and he appointed himself as the one who would marry the Jedi.

He disgusted Din instantly.

Ches Kelborn did not even think to seek to challenge Luke for his own hand in marriage. He did not see the point or beauty in facing against the Jedi. Of course it was because he was unworthy. He was a pitiful man who just wanted to skip the line and get as much as he could in one go. He was also an unfortunate traditionalist who saw the Clan leader as the one who fights (or decides) for the hand of everyone in their group.

Luke was not impressed and had told Din to kick his ass with a smile that promised something fun later for his victory.

That was more than enough incentive to fight like a Mandalorian.

Ches was an amazing fighter and he left Din bloodied and bruised…but he left in defeat. Din was rewarded by his wounds tended to lovingly by Luke followed by Luke tackling him to the bed and left Din seeing stars.

Boba apparently was right and the Jedi was very frisky in bed.

And, gods, did Din feel lucky.

Especially when he woke up and found Luke still on his chest, smiling at him over something ridiculous, and complaining that he was almost too sore to move (despite it being Luke’s own fault for it). Luke had then pressed his forehead against Din’s helmet and then invited him to come to Grogu’s training later that day so he could have more time to spend with his son.

Din refused to admit that his eyes had watered at the consideration.

“I need to go check on a few things…but I would appreciate it.”

They walked out to the growing pavilion, chatting about everything and nothing before they needed to separate. 

It was stupid how hard that was to do.

“So…he wanted to marry me but you fought in my stead.” Luke tilted his head. “That means we’re married?”

“No…not really,” Din muttered. “You need to be the one to fight and we need to say vows for it to be official.” He said a farewell to go get his business taken care of so he could see his sooner than later.

Of course the snarky Jedi had to have the last word.

“Well, just tell me the date and I’ll put it down in my oh so busy schedule.” Luke teased. “I’ll be ready to say the vows when you are.”

The words were so distracting that Din ran into another tree.

-o-

“Here you go, kiddo.” Luke put a small bowl in front of Grogu who cheered and squealed and started to use his small hands to stuff his face. Luke just chuckled and gave him a pat on the head.

Din watched from the side, smiling fondly to himself as he watched the two talk.. There was something incredibly gentle and sweet about it and Din felt his heart melt.

“Din, here, this is yours.” Luke smiled as he handed over a small wrapping with hot food inside. 

“Oh…thank you.” Din looked down to see a pile of different vegetables marinated with some bites of meat. “You cooked this?”

Luke, who had started to walk away, looked over at him. “Yeah. I’m sorry if it is not as flavorful as you’re used to.” He threw Din a grin. “I am still learning to let go of my bland Tatooine appetite and history of eating nothing but MREs.”

“You don’t eat meat.”

“Others do.” Luke explained as if that was it.

The man struggled consuming meat due to how in-tune he was with Life Force of everything. He would kill out of defense and necessity, and he just found consuming living creatures something he couldn’t handle. Mandalorians, on the other hand, were heavy meat eaters and back when he was a child his mother would make him a meat stew that sometimes Din still craved.

Luke made something he was not comfortable with to feed Din. He was learning to cook to Din’s taste. He was working to provide to Din. He was overlooking any self-discomfort for Din.

He nearly began to wheeze. 

It was one of the most romantic notions within their culture.

“Thanks…”

Luke just smiled, “I’ll come back later. Let me know how it is. Leia said all my taste buds have been burnt off or something equally as degrading about Tatooine.”

“You say nasty thing about Tatooine all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m allowed.” He grinned and headed for the door.

“Luke, wait.” Din stopped him, “Stay.”

Luke looked at him with confusion, “But you can’t eat without your mask.”

“I…I’m fine. I mean, it’s fine.”

“But…your face…” He gave Din a look of such open concern that Din instantly removed his helmet. He stared at Luke who gaped at him right back, “Din…”

“Stay. Please.”

And then that big, happy grin grew back on Luke’s face and he nodded, “Ok. Yes, please. Thanks.”

And so Luke stayed.

-o-

One Mandalorian did demand a right of combat to Luke’s hand. Luke didn’t understand it at first, not really thinking it was a serious proposal, but accepted it as it was clear he was desperate to understand and become accepted by the Mandalorian culture.

So Luke accepted it and, in front of a crowd that was probably larger than Din’s when he fought Ches, battled a marriage combat.

Others watched and saw what he could do.

And much like Din, they saw and hungered desperately.

Luke was a different force of nature. His fighting abilities were crazy smooth, almost gentle, and won the fight with complete ease. In a matter of seconds.

His competitor was disappointed but clearly expected the results. There was some friendly banter, Luke apologizing, and the group giving the defeated Mandalorian support and a lot of praise for being the first to brave the combat.

Din wondered if maybe he did that just to be the first of everyone because, without doubt, it was known by everyone that none could defeat the Jedi. His hand would not be won by combat.

Not unless Luke was the one to ask for combat for the one he wanted to marry…

Would he ever do that?

Would he ask…would…he look at someone other than Din? Could someone else have any chance for…

Could it ever be _Din_?

Din stared out as the group surrounded Luke. None of them asking for a fight, rather they were just casually talking to him. Pleased to talk to the Jedi about nothing and everything…with Luke smiling back, his face dimpled and eyes sparkling.

And Din found himself pissed.

But more than that he was worried.

Because…maybe it could be Din…and maybe that meant that someone else could be it as well.

That was…not a pleasant feeling to think about.

His fingers cracked as he clenched them tightly, glaring at the group. He hated it.

When someone touched Luke’s shoulder Din couldn’t take it any longer and stormed over, grasping Luke’s arm and pulled him away. 

“Din?” Luke said, surprised.

“Hey! Learn to share, Djarin!” Someone teased, sounding very amused.

He refused to say anything as he brought Luke somewhere more secluded. The blonde had an unimpressed stare, “Really?”

“What?”

“Didn’t we talk about this?” He asked, blue eyes narrowed. 

Din crossed his arms over his chest, sulking. “No…”

“Don’t be childish. Possessiveness is only attractive on a certain level and a certain time. Bed, primarily.” He tilted a brow, not at all embarrassed at what he said despite Din choking and flushing under the helmet. “Dragging me away from talking with the Clan….not so much.”

“I…don’t like it.”

“And why is that?” Luke pushed.

“Uh…I…”

“Din.” Luke frowned. “Why don’t you like it?”

“I…just don’t.”

He sighed and pinched his head, though he actually sounded a little amused. “There is nothing wrong with talking about it. Why don’t you like it?”

“Because…” Don’t do it. Don’t say. Don’t be an idiot. Don’t even think about it. Just be smart, for once in your dumbass life…don’t do it.

Luke gave him a warning look as well, “Din.”

“You’re mine.” He winced as soon as it was out.

Luke just gave him a dead stare. “I warned you.”

Ok…Din did not do well in controlling his possessive impulses. He was mature enough to admit that.

So, Din was promptly Force-thrown into the lake.

-o-

“Djarin…” Paz groaned. “Ask for his hand in marriage. For the love of the gods…do it or I won’t feel any guilt when I easily sweep him off his feet and adopt thirty babies with him.”

Grumbling, Din sulked against the table with his head against the top. 

“Stop fucking moping and ask him.”

“What if he says no?”

“He _won’t_.” Paz sounded miserable and exhausted. “So just ask him before I drown you in the lake and then marry him myself.”

Din just let out a whimper. “He’s still a bit sore at me for….possessive tendencies.”

“He’ll get used to it. You’re Mandalorian. That’s Mandalorian quality right there. And you’d cool all of that down after you’re married. Besides, I bet he likes it on some level. He’s freaky.”

Din sighed, rolling his head to the side, “He still might say no.”

“Then I’m going to ask him--”

Din glared and growled.

“Do something! You won’t let anyone else ask him and yet you won’t ask yourself…you’re being an idiot. Make a move! You’re killing me, Djarin, you’re killing your best friend. Do something or I will kill you to just give me some peace and quiet. Your pining is annoying.”

Din smacked his head against the table again.

Paz was about to start smacking is own helmet covered head on the table. “I hate you.”

“I hate me too.”

“No, Djarin.” Paz groaned.

“What if he says no?” Din asked again. He sounded pitiful.

“I’m five seconds away from drowning you.” 

“I don’t want him to say no.”

“He’s not going to say no.”

“But what if he _does_?”

Paz just placed his head against the table and began to smack it over and over again.

-o-

Din couldn’t hold back any longer. It was too much. He needed to do something or he may very well implode. And that would be messy and embarrassing and who knows what else. He had a clan and child to think of and combusting due to being completely in love with a Jedi was not exactly the best death excuse there was. Even for the over-dramatics of the Mandalorians.

“Luke.” Din approached him, heart thudding in his chest as he looked at the blonde. 

“Din?” Luke tilted his head. “You ok?”

“I…” He swallowed down his nerves. “I request a battle.”

“A spar?”

“No.” He shook his head and did his best to not pull away. “No. A battle.”

“A…battle?” Luke looked at him with open confusion and, maybe, something hopeful.

“For your hand.”

“I…” He looked surprised. “You…want to marry me?”

“If I win. Yes.” He was about to pass out.

“What…what if I win?” Luke asked softly.

“You don’t have to marry me.”

“Ah…” Luke looked thoughtful and then smiled at Din. “I request a battle for you hand then.”

It felt like he got the air knocked out of his stomach, “What?”

“If I win, you have to marry me.”

“Oh.”

Luke had a flush on his face but a dopey smile was bright. “Does that sound fair?”

“If I win…you marry me…and if you win I have to marry you.”

“More or less.” He shrugged. “Either way, it sounds like we may be getting married.”

“Yes.” His throat was dried out. “Really?”

“Yes.” Luke smiled and Din about started to tear up. “Would that be ok?”

Din nodded, “Yes. More than ok. Please.”

“Ok…” Luke grinned and then Din found his legs pulled out from under him and the blonde was on top of him, the green saber on Din’s throat. “Looks like I win.”

“That…wasn’t fair.” Din breathed out, not expecting this results at all. The Jedi cheated and pretty much tackled him, a rather desperate and eager expression on his face. “I thought we were fighting?”

“I’d rather just get married.” Luke grinned, one hand on Din’s shoulder and his thighs on each side of Din’s hips. “So…will you marry me?”

Din’s eyes brightened and pulled off his helmet, “Yes.” He reached up and grabbed Luke’s face and yanked him down. Their mouths met roughly but neither seemed to mind as they frantically began to kiss each other. “Yes,” he moaned against the Jedi’s lips. “Yes. Marry you…please…I want to marry you.”

Luke just grinned brightly and kissed him back. “I want to marry you too.” He laughed when Din rolled them over, kissing frantically as they both started to try and get each other out of their clothes.

“Guys…guys…seriously?” Paz winced and went over to kick at them. “Stop….STOP! There are foundlings near here!”

It didn’t seem like either of them heard the panicked man as they continued to make-out like dumbass teenagers.

Paz rolled his head back, looking at the sky as if asking why his life was like this. “Or just…be unsanitary and do it here. Whatever. Kids, go play in the lake! Your teacher is about to get railed!”

“PAZ!” Both glared at him.

“Oh, that gets your attention. Perverts. Go do this in a room, for the love of all that is holy. We’ll watch them.” Paz huffed. 

“Don’t let them in the deep end!” Luke demanded as Din dragged him towards the rooms. He gripped the doorframe, clinging tightly to hold on for a few extra seconds to lecture, “Watch Selene, she’ll try to push other’s under the water!” He then yelped when Din yanked him in to finish what they started in the training field.

Paz grinned, “Knew she was my favorite. Oye, pinky! Let me show you how a true Mandalorian drowns opponents!”

“Yay!” The pink Twi’lik squealed.

“No, Paz!” The couple ordered from inside and the door slammed.

He rolled his eyes and let the little ones drag him away to use him as a big swing-set.

“Paz?” Selene asked, Grogu in her arms. “What does rail me?”

“….I did not think that joke through.”

-o-

“You were supposed to be less possessive.” Luke sighed, cradling Grogu as he looked at the fallen Mandalorians at his husband’s feet.

“They challenged me. I’m allowed to be upset.”

“And you saying you’ll castrate them if they forget the Jedi belongs to you?” Luke scoffed.

“…it’s part of traditional Mandalorian culture?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ba!” Grogu smirked.

Luke sighed again, “At least you’re getting a lot of practice with your spear.”

Din put the said weapon on his back as he approached the two, pulling Luke close to him by the waist. He touched Grogu’s head, who squeaked happily, and then pressed his forehead to Luke’s, “You’re the only one who gives me a challenge.”

Luke shrugged modestly and smirked, “You just like when I pin you down.”

“Not my fault you’re attractive when on my lap.”

Luke laughed, “You seem to find me attractive in any position.”

Din chuckled, “My husband is just beautiful. Still not my fault.”

Luke nuzzled under his helmet where the skin of his chin and neck was exposed and gave him a kiss, “Pervert.”

“Says the one doing this to me.” Din sighed at the pleasant feeling.

“You’re the one with the seductive neck.” Luke gave him a little, hidden, nibble

“Tease.” Din purred.

“Learned from the best…since it took you months to finally ask me.”

“That was not just my fault. And you could’ve asked me.”

Luke just shrugged, not taking the blame and he knew Din wouldn’t push. The man spoiled Luke ad Grogu senseless. Neither cold ever do wrong in his eyes. It really worked well in the both brats’ life.

“You need to eat.” Luke finally said. “Anything you want?”

“Mah!” Grogu wiggled.

“We already know you’re hungry, sweetie.” Luke laughed.

“Hmm,” Din scooped his son up, holding him close. “Can I request you?”

Luke laughed, blushed, and gave Din a playful bump with his shoulder, “Don’t be a pervert.”

“Don’t be so tempting.” 

“Ba!” Grogu giggled, patting at his father’s helmet, wanting it off.

“A few more minutes and we’ll be home, ad’ika.”

“Impatient.” Luke grinned.

“He gets it from you.” Din hummed back.

“Maybe.” Luke pinched Grogu’s cheek. “I think it’s endearing.”

“Another quality he gets from you.” Din huffed. “We’ve been married for six months and the bastards still won’t stop trying to demand battle.”

“Your people sure are incorrigible.”

“We tend to make enemies for life. I am just disappointed I am now seen as said enemy because I married you.”

Luke just gave him a dimpled grin, “Again, good training.”

Din grunted as he pulled his family into their home. He smiled when Luke removed his helmet and reached up and kissed him. “Well, let’s forget that and concentrate on getting you and the little one fed…then we can see about something sweeter later.”

Din growled and pushed his mouth roughly against his husband, “Don’t have to say anything else.”

The Jedi laughed, “Pervert.”

“Mah!” Grogu pulled at his fathers’ tops, reminding them that he did not care about their kissing and wanted food.

“Ok, ok. Sorry, womp rat.” Luke still gave his husband another kiss. “Later?”

“Yes.” He purred, very excited despite this being their standard routine. Their new normal. He chuckled as he watched Luke went to help get their dinner ready. “I need to stop hanging out with Paz.”

“What did he say now?”

“That you’re the perfect Mandalorian housewife.”

Luke glared, swiftly walked past the smirking Din, kicked their door open, flicked his wrist and then….screams as a massive body flew through the sky like a shooting star followed by a large splash.

“You ever repeat that and you’re next.”

Din could not keep his happy grin down, “Won’t be a problem, cyar’ika.”

“Good.”

Din just laughed again and followed after his gorgeous, perfect husband.

“DJARIN! GET YOUR CUTE-ASS HUSBAND A FUCKING LEASH.” Paz screeched from somewhere.

Yep. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Look...something stupid and fluffy and short and ridiculous just sounded fun given how dramatic What the Stars Let in has become...let's just have a slight breath of non-angst fresh air till next Friday. Sound good??
> 
> And once again, this is for drooliesblog on Tumblr (reminder of the link, https://drooliesblog.tumblr.com cause you have gotta go check her out) cause she caused this whole thing to happen in the first place.


End file.
